Love Knows No Bounds
by daniel radcliffe is oh so sexy
Summary: it is a love story bout Harry Potter Draco Malfoy and a few other back ground couples the 8 couples are put togeter to do team buliding exercises to help untie all the four houses


**Love knows no bounds**

Harry was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts thinking about what he was going to do about his crush on a certain blond Slytherin. As he walked past one of the empty Defence against the dark arts classrooms he heard a soft sobbing coming from inside. When he got closer to the classroom he noticed who the person was.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry slowly walked towards the classroom went in and sat down beside Draco. Then he gently asked him what was wrong "Draco what's wrong" asked Harry. Draco then replied with "my dad he beat me, hit me, thrown me out of the house and disowned me because i told him that I'm gay and won't become death eater and follow the dark lord i want nothing to do with that horrible beast." Draco the started to cry even more and flung himself at Harry and buried his head in Harry's chest.

Harry had his arms around Draco and was rubbing soothing circles on his back to comfort him. Once Draco had stopped crying he said thank you to harry for comforting him. Draco then said to Harry that he had something to tell him ,he then said to Harry "I've never hated you, i really like you have done since third year please don't hate me" said Draco.

Harry responded to this by saying "Draco i could never hate you and i never have ,in fact I've liked you since third year." Then Draco flung himself back into Harry's arms and started to kiss him it was a loving , passionate kiss then continued like this until the need for air became too much. As the night went on they both continued to talk and cuddle.

Then Harry went to Draco we best head back to our dorms before people start to wonder what has happened. Draco said to Harry "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast night". Harry replied with "yeah see you at breakfast night to you to." They then kissed one last time before parting ways. Harry started to walk back to his common room the only people still were Ron and Hermione.

Harry had just sat down in the arm chair near the fire when both his friends started to ask him question him. They both asked him "where have you been all night Harry we've been worried about you?" Harry answered with "I've been walking round the castle I'm fine don't worry about me but I'm tired so I'm going to go head to bed night guys." They both said night to him then he made his way up to his dorm room.

The next morning when Harry woke up and went down to breakfast and sat down at the table and started to eat his breakfast when Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table. He went over to Harry and said "can i speak to you please" but before Harry could say anything Ron spoke up saying "why would he want to talk to ferret like you Malfoy." Draco had tears in his eyes on seeing this both Hermione and Harry both had a go at Ron shouting at him saying "Ron how dare you insult Draco there was no need for that!"

Harry went over to Draco who was now crying and cuddled him and went to him "don't worry Draco I'll talk to you and you know i will no need to ask me anyway what is it you wanted to talk to me about." Then through all the tears Draco said to Harry "can we go to one of the classrooms in the dungeons please." Harry then said "of course we can." So they started to walk towards the dungeons they noticed Severus Snape was in his classroom.

Draco and Harry walked into his classroom and asked him if they could talk in there. Severus said that they could so Draco said to Harry that he really loved him and that the syltherins had started to beat him up last night. Before they knew it was time for potions so they sat down together at a table. The rest of their lessons for the day went ok.

As it was time for dinner they made their way hand in hand down to the great hall. Once they had sat down professor Dumbledore had an announcement to make. He said that Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones , Marcus Belby ,Katie Bell ,Harry Potter ,Draco Malfoy ,Vincent Crabbe , Gregory Goyale ,Seamus Finnegan ,Dean Thomas ,Ginny Weasley ,Hermione Granger , Neville Longbottom , Marcus Flint ,Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley from sixth and seventh year were to stay behind after dinner.

So they did and the headmaster said to promote inter-house unity that the students who he had asked to stay behind would have to work together doing various team building projects. He then put the group of sixteen seventh and sixth years into pairs but they would all work has one big team as well as pairs.

The pairs are as follows :

The group 

Teachers in charge of the group – professor Lupin and professor Snape

Pair 1 – Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones

Pair 2 – Marcus Belby and Katie Bell

Pair 3 – Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Pair 4 – Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyale

Pair 5 – Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas

Pair 6 – Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger

Pair 7 – Neville Longbottom and Marcus Flint

Pair 8 – Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley

Once he had told the seventh and sixth years their pairs and the group leaders he told them what the project they had to do he said that each pair would have to go through a stimulated pregnancy. He also they would have to do team building exercises. Then he went on to say as you are all prefects or paired with a prefect you will all be staying in one of the old prefect dorms and common rooms up on the 6th floor of the castle.

Before you all go I'd like to say you will have to come up with a name for your group tonight. Professor Snape and professor Lupin lead the group to their living quarters once they got there they all sat in the common room. After about 3 hours of discussion they decided to call themselves love and not hate. They all went to bed. The next morning they all woke up and went into the great hall they were the only ones in there besides professor's Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin.

Once they sat down around the table professor Dumbledore stood up and said today's team building exercise is to plan the Yule ball for Valentine's Day which is tomorrow so they went ahead and started to plan it by the time they had finished it was time for bed. When they got up the next morning it was the day of the ball.

That night everything went to plan , it was past midnight when the group went to bed. The next day Dumbledore said well done last night was a great success to the group he also told them that tonight would be a quiz night against all the other years n the rest of their years in the houses. Once the time for the quiz came the group all had a exciting time and had fun. The next morning they were told that in 2 weeks time they had to put on a show they decided they was going to do a dancing and singing contest. After practicing and practicing the day of the show cam and it went ahead without any hitches what so ever. That evening Harry and Draco were kissing passionately and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

After 2 months the headmaster called the group to his office and told them all that Hannah, Katie, Draco, Vince, Dean, Hermione, Marcus Flint and Oliver would be going through the stimulated pregnancy. Professor Snape cast the spell on them. As the weeks went by all the group that were going through the stimulated pregnancy started to get morning sickness but weren't actually meant to throw up buy they did.

It was when they were all in potions class at the end well what should have been the end of the stimulated pregnancy when they all went into labour n it was getting really painful but it weren't meant to be. Severus and Remus upon seeing the pure looks of pain on their faces knew something had gone wrong with the stimulated pregnancy but didn't know what. So they dismissed the rest of the class and Severus did a spell on them and gasped in shock so did Remus. He told them that with their partners being their soul mates their magic energy and bonds combined and had made the stimulated pregnancies real.

As the day progressed Hannah gave birth to a daughter her and Susan called their Daughter Rose Abbott. Then Katie gave birth to a son and she and Marcus Belby named their son Jamie Belby. After that Draco gave birth to a son and he and Harry called him James Remus Potter.

Then Vince had a little girl him and Greg named her Lily Goyale. Dean then also had a little he and Seamus named her Molly Finnegan. Next to give birth was Hermione who had a son and she and Ginny decided to call him Lysander Weasley. Then Marcus Flint gave birth to a daughter him and Neville named her Summer Rose Longbottom. Finally Oliver gave birth to a little boy him and Percy named their son Cedric Wood. The days went by and soon enough it was Harry's, Ginny's, Neville's, Percy's, Susan's, Marcus Belby's, Greg's and Seamus's 19th birthdays and their other half's had decided to ask them to marry them.

They all said yes. About six months down the line they all got married to their soul mates. One day Harry and Draco were in potions with the rest of the group when Ron came up and started to insult Draco called him a freak and a ferret. Draco burst into tears Harry comforted him and told professor Snape and professor Lupin what had happened. They sorted it all out. The next day Severus and Remus gathered the group and told them that they were getting married all the group was invited to the wedding they also told them that they were going to have a baby girl who they were going to call Lily –May Lupin as Severus was pregnant.

A few months went by and the dark lord voldamort attacked Hogwarts the entire group defeated him and his army. A few weeks later Severus and Remus got married and Severus gave birth to their daughter. Once the entire group had graduated they all became teachers at Hogwarts. They all lived in Lupin mansion on the Hogwarts grounds including their children and Remus and Severus. As the years went by the children started at Hogwarts. In the end all was well they all lived happily and Harry's scar had not give him ant grief for years.


End file.
